


The Final Problem

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s03e15 The Final Nail, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 04, The Final Problem, episode rewrite
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: Le mécanisme du Problème Final se met en place. La vérité n'est plus aussi évidente, les secrets ne sont plus aussi bien gardés mais les apparences, elles, sont toujours aussi trompeuses."Quelle est la pire chose que vous puissiez faire à votre meilleur ami ? Lui dire votre secret le plus sombre..."[Réécriture de la saison 4 de Sherlock à partir de The Lying Detective.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouur !  
> Je suis vraiment fan de Sherlock mais c'est la toute première fois que je me lance dans une fanfiction pour ce fandom. J'espère que mes personnages ne seront par conséquent par trop OOC et qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences ^^'  
> Mon projet est donc de réécrire la saison 4 à partir de l'épisode 2. C'est une version alternative inspirée par certaines théories qui circulaient sur Tumblr lorsque les épisodes sortaient au début du mois de janvier et également par les pensées que j'avais eu en voyant les deux trailers pour la première fois ! :)  
> Bonne lecture <3

**Prologue**

_Bonjour, Sherlock._  
Ce n’était pas ce à quoi qu’il s’attendait. Était-il déçu ? Était-il soulagé ?  
Une part, une infime part au fond de lui, aurait aimé voir son ennemi de tous les temps sur l’écran ; son sourire narquois et ses cheveux plaqué en arrière par un surplus de gel. Il aurait aimé entendre son accent irlandais résonner dans le 221B. L’excitation qu’il avait ressenti en découvrant la clé USB nommée « miss you » était retombée quand il avait découvert le visage familier de Mary.  
Le détective regarda toutefois la vidéo avec grand intérêt. Quelque chose était étrange.

_Quand tu verras cette vidéo, j’aurais sans doute disparu. Je. Eh bien, je serai morte.  
_ Elle marqua une pause. Sherlock plissa les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son cœur, il n’aimait pas trop ça. Il n’aimait pas ressentir _comme ça_. Les sentiments, ce n’était pas son truc.

_John est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu le sais. Je l’ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler des mes sentiments à l'égard de mon mari.  
_ Elle avait changé de ton. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible: une légère tension dans sa dernière phrase qui signalait de l’agacement, peut-être même une pointe de colère.

_Je suis là pour te mettre en garde, Sherlock.  
_ À travers l’écran le détective pouvait sentir les yeux bleus de la jeune femme le transpercer. Ils étaient froids comme la glace.

_Te mettre en garde. Tous les gens que tu aimes sont en danger.  
_ Sherlock remarqua le coup d’œil furtif que la jeune femme avait donné sur la droite. Un danger imminent ? Quelqu’un ?

_Et je ne sais pas si tu pourras les sauver cette fois-ci. Quelque chose se prépare, tu sais, et ce sera le dernier problème à résoudre. L’affaire la plus compliquée de tout ce que tu as eu à résoudre jusqu’à maintenant. Imagine cela comme. Comme un conte où tu dois empêcher les méchants de gagner. Et sauver John. Tu dois faire tout ton possible_.  
_Sherlock. Sauve John Watson.  
_ Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Tous les indices criaient Moriarty, c’était flagrant. Pourtant, le criminel était mort. Il s’était explosé la cervelle. Il était mort et – potentiellement – enterré. Le détective appuya sur _play_ pour revoir la vidéo mais elle se figea. Il retira la clé USB et il tenta de la reconnecter à plusieurs reprise : elle ne répondait plus. Elle n’était plus reconnue par l’ordinateur.

Sherlock passa ses mains sur son visage.  
Il ignorait qu’en coupant la vidéo, Mary s’était exclamée _«Go to Hell, Sherlock ! »_.

_  
_


End file.
